Naked
by blackreaperofspring
Summary: Kid, seorang penyihir yang tertangkap oleh seorang pendeta menunggu selama 3 hari untuk kepulangannya ke dunianya. Di 3 hari pengasingan itu, tanpa sadar Kid jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Kedekatannya dengan pria itu membuat cintanya semakin berkembang, lagi dan lagi. Hingga suatu fakta tersirat muncul dan mampu menghentikan nafasnya. Warning: malexmale, abal, adul content, dsb
1. Prolog

Sore itu sepi, sunyi.

Hanya deru angin saja yang terdengar sayup di antara pepohonan.

Sang gagak terbang dengan santai, menari, sambil melewati dahan atau objek lain yang menghambat jalur terbangnya.

Gerak kepak burung cantik itu menambah kecepatannya, saat sebuah gedung kumuh terpampang di hadapannya. Melewati pagar yang sudah rusak, melintasi padang penuh ilalang, sang gagak pun memasuki jendela yang hanya berupa kayu yang terbentuk persegi panjang,tanpa kaca ataupun terali besi yang menutupnya, dan terhubung ke suatu ruangan.

Di ruangan itu, seorang pria tengah terbelenggu, sendirian. Kedua tangannya terulur ke atas, dikekang oleh dua rantai karatan di masing-masing pergelangan tangannya. Kondisinya sungguh menyedihkan. Tubuh kekarnya di hiasi oleh guratan-guratan luka yang terlihat, infeksi. Namun, yang paling mengherankan, bisa-bisanya pria itu bertahan dengan tubuh yang memprihatinkan selama tiga hari tanpa makan.

Gagak itu hanya menggeleng. Kepaknya diperlambat, mulai merendah, lalu dalam hitungan detik, sosok hewan mungil itu menghilang, digantikan oleh sosok hawa bersurai hitam panjang yang lembut. Senyum merekah di wajah molek sang wanita, sedangkan pria yang tertunduk di bawahnya hanya mendecih.

"Sebegitu buruk, kah perbuatanku? Sehingga utusan raja harus menghampiriku" kalimat itu terlontar, dengan nada sarkatik. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dengan wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya "Nico Robin"

Robin hanya tersenyum. Lengannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. "Setidaknya kau sudah tahu, apa kesalahanmu"- _jeda_ "Eustass Kid"

Kid hanya melengos. Kedua kakinya sudah pegal dalam posisi berlutut selama tiga hari. Luka di tubuhnya paling menyiksanya, memento dari pertarungannya dengan pendeta yang membelenggunya. Yang dia inginkan hanya bebas, dan mengurus tubuhnya yang sudah berpenyakitan. Namun, apa daya. Rantai karatan di pergelangannya membatasi kekuatan sihirnya.

Dia sadar, suatu hari nanti, dia pasti akan didenda oleh dimensi tempat harusnya ia berada. Atas keseleborannya. _Sungguh bodoh._

Dan hari itu tiba. Tepatnya hari ini. Namun, dia tak menyangka, wanita inilah yang diutus pemimpin dunia sihir.

"Atas perbuatanmu, dunia sihir kini terekspos ke kalangan manusia" suara sopran itu dingin dan menusuk, tidak seperti suaranya yang ramah biasanya. "Harusnya, kau tidak dikenakan untuk kembali ke dunia sihir selama-lamanya"

Kepala itu makin lama makin menunduk. Dia sudah tahu, konsekuensi atas perbuatannya. Namun, dia tidak bisa membela diri bahwa dia tengah melindungi dirinya sendiri malam itu.

Malam itu, di sebuah gang. Seorang pendeta tiba-tiba menghardik dirinya seorang penyihir. Mulanya, dia membela diri dengan mengelak perkataan sang pendeta. Namun, atas bersikerasnya pendeta itu, Kid tak tahan. Dia pun menyerang pendeta itu dengan kemampuan sihirnya. Dan kalah.

Pendeta itu pun mengurungnya di sebuah gereja yang sudah tidak digunakan. Membelenggunya dengan rantai karatan yang dipercaya dapat melemahkan kemampuan penyihir, dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan setetes air pun. Dahaga sudah menguasai kerongkongan pria itu selama tiga hari. Sudah jelas hal itu membuatnya tersiksa. Apalagi dengan pikirannya yang terus berkecamuk dengan akibat yang akan menimpanya karena sudah membeberkan rahasianya.

Tapi lidahnya kelu juga. Dirinya tidak berani mengelak perkataan Robin. Walaupun dalam hati yang paling dalam, dia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi.

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Tapi, sepertinya yang mulia berbaik hati padamu" bibir wanita itu kembali bergerak. Sebelah tangannya dijentikkan diselingi sepatah mantra untuk membebaskan tangan pria itu. "kau dibebaskan dari peraturan itu namun dengan catatan, kau harus diasingkan di dunia manusia selama tiga hari. Setelah itu, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan dunia sihir lagi"

Pria itu jatuh tersungkur saat rantai yang menahan tubuhnya itu lepas. Meringis, dia mencoba menopang tubuhnya, berubah menjadi posisi duduk. Lalu tangannya meraba setiap pergelangan tangannya. Pergelangan tangannya memar, karena kencangnya gelang besi itu. Dasar keparat.

"Hanya itu, sanksiku?"

Robin mengerjap. Kedua safir jernihnya dilirikan ke pria bersurai api yang tengah mencoba berdiri. "Hanya saja bila kau melakukan perbuatanmu lagi selama tiga hari ini, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia sihir"

Pria itu diselimuti hening. Kelu. Dia berhasil berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang rapuh. Lalu,dialihkan ambernya ke luar jendela. Pandangannya terkunci, ilalang-ilalang yang menghiasi bangunan reyot lokasinya saat ini menari, saat angin sepoi menerpa. Dia tidak dapat berbohong bahwa dia menyukai pemandangan itu. Cakrawala yang mulai berwarna jingga, Matahri yang mulai menggelinding ke praduannya, cahaya langit sore itu.

Indah, bahkan Robin mengaku demikian.

Robin hanya mengikuti langkah pria itu yang mendekati jendela. Deru angin mulai menerpa wajahnya, menyejukkan hatinya, menentramkan batinnya. Dunia manusia mempunyai hal yang tidak dimiliki dunia sihir. Namun tidak, dengan kerakusan.

Keegoisan, ketamakan, ketidakpedulian.

"Kid" memecah hening, suara lembut wanita itu menggema, mencairkan Kid dari lamunannya "apa kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan yang mulia kali ini?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau akan rindu akan dunia manusia?"

"Tidak!" gelak si penyihir muda. Helaan nafas lolos dari mulutnya.

"Tidak akan pernah"

 _Naked_

 _Begin._

Author note:

Makasih banget untuk yang udah mereview 'My Broken Angel'. Tak kusangka ada respon positif dan juga saran yang masuk ke emailku. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk karyaku yang satu ini :)


	2. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Heart?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Menatap pria itu, intens. Masih membiarkan sang 'pelanggan' menggunakan tubuhnya.

Malam itu, seperti biasa. Kamar yang luas. Ranjang berukuran King Size yang tidak digunakan sebagai tempat beristirahat, serta tumpukan kain berbentuk pakaian yang sudah berserakan di lantai.

"Dingin seperti biasanya, huh? Manisnya….."

Pemuda berpostur ramping itu masih membisu. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya terduduk disamping ranjang sambil menatap kosong 'pelanggannya' tengah membenahi busananya.

"Uangnya nanti kutransfer ke rekeningmu"

Mengangguk sekilas, pandangan itu masih kosong. Pria itu masih terdiam layaknya boneka. Bahkan, dia masih tak bergeming saat pria setengah baya itu melemparkan sejumlah uang ke pahanya.

"Tambahan untukmu."

Dan pelanggan itu berlalu. Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu masih bergeming. Hanya ditatapnya pintu itu. Pandangan yang masih kosong. Ekspresi seakan tidak menyawa.

Namun, siapa yang tahu, kalau setetes air hening mulai muncul di netra emasnya….

Naked

By: BlackReaperofSpring

Rate: M

Genre: Hurt, comfort, Drama, Romance

Chapter 1

Eustass Kid melangkah, dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

Masih bulan Oktober. Daun-daun kemerahan masih menghiasi tepi-tepi jalan. Kid merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Angin musim gugur menerpanya. Lumayan dingin, karena musim salju akan tiba dalam hitungan hari. Tepatnya sudah akhir Oktober.

Dengan pemandangan indah yang disajikan oleh musim gugur, harusnya keadaan hati Kid dalam damai tentram. Namun, kebalikannya. Gondok mulai menguasainya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia masih di apartemennya. Menguap sebentar, lalu memandang jendela. Diluar, suasana oranye yang hangat masih mendominasi. Para manusia pun sudah menikmati sisa-sisa kehangatan matahari sebelum musim dinging menerpa. Tak mau ketinggalan, Kid pun meraih jaketnya, dan melangkah keluar.

Namun, baru saja selangkah Kid meninggalkan gedung tinggi tempat dia tinggal, seorang pria menabrak bahunya. Sebetulnya, wajar saja dia marah, karena pria itu yang salah. Tetapi, baru dia membuka mulut, pria itu sudah menyemprotnya duluan.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata, bodoh!"

Kid hanya mengantar kepergian pria itu, dengan lirikan tajam. Sadar lirikannya tidak dihiraukan pria itu, dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Tetapi, tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian menyebalkan tersebut, seorang wanita menabrak tubuhnya. Belajar dari pengalamannya beberapa menit yang lalu, dia sadar tidak ada gunanya marah, dia pun berbalik meminta maaf.

Namun,

"dasar liar! Mana sopan santunmu pada wanita, tidak diajari ibumu, hah?!"

Wanita itu berlalu, tanpa peduli hati Kid panas atau tidak.

Kid yang gondok, akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, baru beberapa jengkal, seorang pria menabrak pundaknya lagi. Kid tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Hatinya dikuasai oleh amarah. Namun, dia ingat pesan Robin untuk tidak menunjukkan identitasnya lagi sebagai penyihir di hadapan manusia, jadi dia menendang orang itu habis-habisan.

Agak lama juga Kid menghabisi orang itu. Pria itu sudah babak belur dengan darah mengalir disisi bibirnya, akibat tendangan Kid yang cukup keras di bagian perut. Kid puas. Kakinya terhenti, namun tidak dengan amarahnya.

Masih dengan amarah yang memuncak, Kid pun segera meninggalkan sang korban, tanpa menghiraukan para manusia yang mulai berkerumun mengelilingi korban luapan emosi Kid. Banyak yang menatap tajam ke Kid, namun si surai api itu tidak peduli. _Siapa suruh jadi brengsek duluan, dasar manusia!_

Kid mendengus. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke dunianya sendiri. Namun, apa boleh buat. Salah dirinya sendiri tertangkap oleh seorang pendeta! Sampai harus ditolong oleh utusan Raja penguasa dunia sihir. Masih beruntung Kid harus tinggal di dunia busuk ini selama tiga hari. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah punya keinginan untuk bunuh diri.

HA'AH!

Sehelai daun maple jatuh ke kepala Kid. Sempat membelai surai kemerahan lembut itu, sebelum tergeletak tak berdaya ke tanah.

Kid masih menatap helaian daun berwarna jingga terang itu, sebelum tangan besarnya mengambil daun itu dari tanah.

Mengapa dunia manusia tidak seindah daun itu?

Dari dulu, Kid tertarik dengan dunia manusia. Dimulai dari pengalaman orang tuanya yang sering dicertiakan ibunya kepadanya sebagai pengantar tidur. Ibu dan ayah selalu berkata, dunia manusia mempunyai segala hal yang tidak dipunyai dunia sihir tempatnya tinggal. Gunung yang indah, bunga-bunga yang cantik, matahari yang hangat. Hal itulah yang juga membuat Kid bercita-cita untuk mengunjungi dunia manusia suatu saat nanti.

Dan impian itu terwujud. _Dengan mengabaikan fakta yang mengerikan._

Kid masih memegang daun berbentuk unik itu, sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat. Dia berpikir, daun yang bagus itu bisa dibuatnya jadi oleh-oleh ke pangeran.

Kid berjalan melewati trotoar. Lurus, lalu berbelok ke arah kiri. Langkahnya dia hentikan saat lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki menyala merah. Menunggu diantara para kerumunan manusia, sebelum dirinya kembali berjalan.

Langkah Kid kembali terhenti di depan sebuah ruko. Papan bertuliskan 'spider café' terpampang di atas pintu masuknya. Kid menghela nafas. Namun, sebelum sebelah tangannya meraih kenop, pintu kaca itu terbuka.

Dibaliknya, seorang pria kurus kering tengah mendekap kantong kertas berwarna cokelat yang terlihat penuh. Surai biru tuanya berantakan, walaupun memang bergaya jabrik. Kelereng matanya berwarna sama dengan Kid namun dengan dihiasi tatapan kosong yang entah mengapa membuat penampilannya semakin menarik.

Melihat sosok pemuda itu, Kid tanpa sadar tengah menahan nafasnya. Entah mengapa kedua kelereng ambernya, seperti masih melekat dengan sosok itu. Bahkan ketika sosok pemuda itu menghilang, Kid masih berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka.

1 detik.

2 detik.

10 detik.

"kau bukan orang gila yang suka berdiri di kedai orang tanpa tujuan, kan?"

Sejenak si surai api langsung tersentak dengan nada sarkatik yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Bahkan tubuhnya sampai terjatuh.

Sosok pirang berbalut kemeja putih dan apron panjang yang menutupi celana panjang hitamnya- _sang sumber kekagetan_ \- menatapnya dengan sadis "kalau kau ingin masuk, masuk. Jangan merusak pemandangan dengan terus-terusan berdiri di pintu."

Dahi Kid mengernyit. Empat buah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahinya. Sungguh, dia tidak menyukai manusia bersurai pirang ini. Namun, dirinya tetap masuk juga ke dalam.

Di dalam bangunan kecil itu, suasana penuh sesak. Asap rokok mengepul diudara, membuat udara yang tadinya pengap semakin menjadi. Bau alkohol mendominasi, serta hampir semua tempat duduk terisi dengan para mahkluk-mahkluk dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi yang tengah menikmati suasana sekitar.

Kid duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang dekat dengan mini bar. Seorang pria bersurai kelabu menyapanya dengan senyum.

"mau pesan apa, anak muda?"

"Apa alkohol terbaikmu, pak tua?"

Mendengar kalimat yang agak kurang ajar itu keluar dari mulut Kid, pria berumur itu hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"anak muda zaman sekarang" kata pria itu sambil menuangkan sebotol minuman beralkohol ke gelas saji "aku rasa merk ini akan cocok dengan indera pengecapmu"

Kid langsung menerima gelas kecil berisi cairan berwarna kuning jernih yang disodorkan bartender itu padanya, lalu meneguknya.

"kau baru disini, anak muda?" tanya pria tua itu membuka pembicaraan.

"ya" jawab Kid, "aku tengah mencari seseorang"

"seseorang? Mmh…."

"Namanya Silver Rayleigh," ujar Kid mulai menjelaskan "aku dengar dia tinggal di daerah ini. Apa kau mengenalnya, pak tua?"

Bartender itu hanya menahan senyumnya. Sementara si pirang yang ditemuinya di pintu masuk bar itu kembali menyerangnya dengan kalimat menusuk "kau bodoh, ya?"

Dahi Kid berkerut lagi, kali ini lebih banyak yang kaku "kau ini benar-benar tidak ramah, ya?"

Si pemuda pirang tampak lebih menyipitkan matanya, seakan tidak ingin kalah dengan raut tidak suka Kid yang sudah tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Adu mulut hampir terjadi, sebelum pria dibalik mini bar itu menengahi mereka.

"Sudah cukup!" si bartender itu menaruh beberapa botol gelap beraneka bentuk ke mini bar "Sanji, lebih baik kau antarkan ini ke meja pelanggan. Aku sudah bilang jangan ada pertengkaran di barku."

Pemuda itu hanya mendecih. Lengan kurusnya dengan cekatan memindahkan botol-botol alkohol itu ke nampan yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Menatap wajah Kid sebentar dengan wajah tak ramahnya, sebelum berlalu ada suatu kata yang diucapkannya dengan pelan.

"pria yang kau cari, ada di hadapanmu"

Selepas si pirang itu pergi, Kid langsung melotot ke arah bartender yang entah mengapa masih tersenyum sendiri dengan gelagap tidak percaya.

"ka….. ka….. kau….."

"Haha! Bagaimana kabar pangeran Luffy dan yang mulia?"

"Silver Rayleigh…." Kid menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sekedar untuk menahan bibirnya agak tidak melontarkan kalimat yang berbahaya untuknya.

"Supaya aman, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di dalam?" tawar lelaki berumur itu sambil menunjuk ruang yang ditutup oleh sebuah tirai merah.

Kid mengangguk. Rayleigh mengajak masuk pemuda itu ke mini bar-nya. Sebentar memberi tanda kepada Sanji untuk menggantikannya mengurus mini bar, sebelum dia dan penyihir muda bermasalah itu benar-benar masuk ke ruang pribadinya.

"Ini rumahmu?" Kid benar-benar terkesima dengan pemandangan dibalik tirai merah itu. Ruangan yang tidak begitu sempit yang diatur secara minimalis. Sofa putih yang berdiri anggun bersebelahan dengan lemari berisi koleksi-koleksi buku. Namun,… "sihir, bukan?'

Rayleigh tertawa. Penyihir muda dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata memang menarik, "haha! Padahal aku ingin kau tidak menyadarinya" penyihir yang berbeda generasi dengan Kid itu menawarkannya duduk, sambil mengucapkan sejumput mantera untuk menyajikan tamunya minum, "duduklah"

Kid pun menurutinya. Sebuah botol yang terletak di depan Kid hampir selesai menuangkan segelas sampanye untuknya, sebelum botol itu kembali diam di samping gelas itu. Kid meraihnya, kemudian meneguknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, enak di tenggorokanmu?" ujar Rayleigh sambil meraih botol berwarna hijau gelap itu dari meja, "ini merupakan sampanye terbaikku. "

"Well biasa saja" jawab Kid sambil kembali meletakkan gelasnya. Sampanye-nya masih tertinggal setengah.

"Untuk lidah bangsawan sepertimu, mungkin lebih cocok wine" Rayleigh bangkit dari duduknya "sebentar, biar kuambilkan"

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" sebelum penyihir itu benar-benar pergi, Kid menahannya "bisa kita bicara pada intinya saja? Segera?"

"Ah, baiklah!" Rayleigh pun kembali mendudukkan diri di sofa putih bergaya vintage itu "benar kata Robin, kau selalu bisa menghargai waktu. Betul-betul penyihir yang menarik"

"Robin? Dia menemuimu?"

"ya," ujar pria tua itu, "dia tiba-tiba muncul di barku. Kukira wanita apa yang mengenakan gaun hitam suram."- _jeda sebentar._ Rayleigh menjetikkan jarinya. Botol sampanye itu segera menuangkan isinya ke gelas di depan Rayleigh. "dia memintaku untuk membantumu selama kau berada di pengasingan"

"Sou ka…." Kid merundukkan kepalanya sedikit, mensejajarkan hidungnya di lipatan tangannya "yang mulia memang penuh kejutan"

Rayleigh membalasnya dengan tertawa keras "pria yang bijaksana, huh? "

-Naked-

Pemuda itu meraih kenop pintu, jantungnya berdebar-debar saat dirinya mendorong kayu kusam itu. Kedua kakinya bergetar hebat saat dirinya masuk ke dalam. Melemparkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, pemuda itupun menarik nafas lega.

Namun,

PLAK!

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" pemuda itu jatuh terduduk ke belakang. "HANYA INI PENGHASILANMU KEMARIN?!"

Pemuda itu hanya meraba sisi pipinya yang memar. Netra emas itu kembali kosong, menatap wanita setengah baya yang siap menggigit lehernya kapan saja.

"KAU TIDAK BERGUNA! DASAR PELACUR! HARUSNYA KAU BISA MENGHASILKAN UANG LEBIH BANYAK DARI INI, KAN?"

Tidak bergemingnya lelaki kecil itu membuat wanita itu melayangkan tendangan ke arah perutnya. Darah pun keluar bercipratan dari mulutnya.

"KAU! ANAK BIADAB! ANJING BETINA! DASAR SUNDAL! BERANI SEKALI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? TINDAKANMU ITU JUSTRU MEMBUAT HARGANYA JADI BERKURANG!"

Teriakan pria itu membuat wanita itu berhenti. Dilepasnya helai biru tua lelaki itu dari cengkraman tangannya.

Setidaknya pria kecil itu bisa bernafas, sebentar sebelum pria yang lebih tua darinya tiba-tiba mencengkram jaketnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke wastafel yang sudah diisi oleh es.

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi repot-repot begini! Sabarlah sedikit! Anak ini pohon uang kita. Jadi rawat dia dengan benar"

Karena sesak nafas, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Belum sempat dirinya bernafas, Pria yang tengah memegang lehernya membenamkan kembali kepalanya.

"Sebelum malam, wajahmu harus sembuh! Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan dikasih bonus seperti biasanya!" Pria itu makin mendorong kepala pemuda itu lebih dalam. Membuat dadanya sesak karena sedari tadi paru-parunya tidaik mendapat pasokan oksigen. "juga kurangi berat badanmu! Damn it! Kau juga tahu, kan harusnya kau bagaimana? Jangan membuatku sibuk seperti ini!"

Tiga orang lelaki hanya menatap lirih melihat penyiksaan itu. Hanya melihat sambil sembunyi-sembunyi, ketiga lelaki remaja itu tak berdaya sekedar untuk menolong pemuda itu. Mereka hanya melatunkan doa dalam hati, supaya penderitaannya cepat berakhir.

-Naked-

"Jangan canggung untuk minta bantuan ke sini anak muda" Rayleigh mengusap pundak Kid pelan "nikmati tiga harimu di dunia manusia. Setidaknya ini yang terakhir,"

Kid mengangguk. Berpamitan. Lalu melangkah pulang ke apartemennya. Lambaian tangan Rayleigh sudah tidak dilihatnya. Kembali menunggu sorot hijau dari lampu lalu lintas pejalan kaki, netra kekuningannya kembali menangkap sosok pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi siang.

Ya, sosok itu.

Pemuda dengan surai biru tua yantg terlihat lembut. Jenggot dan jambang yang tumbuh di wajahnya tidak mengurangi pesonanya. Pemuda itu kurus, langsing, dengan kulit porselen yang ditutupi oleh jubah yang terlihat kurang hangat itu.

Semakin Kid menatap pemuda itu. Semakin dirinya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Dirinya bahkan lupa bernafas. Rasanya, seperti akal dan raganya dibuat pemuda itu melayang. Waktu terasa berhenti mengalir. Jantung Kid berdetak sebegitu hebat. Dirinya bahkan membeku, tak bergerak, tak sejengkal pun. Sampai seseorang menabrak punggungnya dari belakang, Kid baru tersadar. Lampu hijau sudah menyala.

Setelah kakinya menginjakkan trotoar, Kid berusaha mencari pemuda yang dilihatnya dari seberang jalan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pemuda itu sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan manusia.

Entah mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan dirinya berharap untuk bisa melihatnya lagi sebelum dia pulang. Apa dia gila? Bahkan otaknya hanya diisi oleh bayangan pemuda itu. Hanya terbayang wujudnya, gesturnya, setiap ciri-cirinya. Kid bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, amat kencang tidak seperti biasanya, sampai dia pun tak bisa menguasainya.

Kid tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Karena penyihir muda itu tak tahu, cinta pada pandangan pertama.

-TBC-

27 November 2017

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Naked**

 **By: BlackReaperofSpring**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Hurt, comfort, Drama, Romance**

 **Chapter 2**

Pintu Transparan itu terbuka namun pemuda itu masih tidak menghiraukannya. Kid mengernyit dahinya saat si pirang tidak juga menyahut pertanyaannya. Alih-alih bertatap muka, pria berusia awal kepala dua itu malah memutar membelakanginya sambil kedua tangannya masih saja asyik mengayunkan kain pel diatas lantai kayu itu.

"Ehmmmmmm… permisi?"

' _No more walking down_

 _With my head down'_

"Maaf?"

' _I'm so over being blue_

 _Crying over you'_

' _And I-'_

Si pirang langsung tersentak saat merasa sisi pundaknya di sentuh. Refleks dia menarik kedua earphone yang tersumpal di indera pendengarannya, dan menatap tajam lelembut berpostur lebih besar darinya yang entah mengapa sudah nagkring di belakangnya.

"Sekarang sudah dengar?"

"Kiisama!" nada keras mulai keluar dari mulut si pirang "jangan mengagetkanku, brengsek! Jantungan tahu!"

"Maaf! Maaf!" ujar Kid, sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas ketika pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu mulai menendangnya "aku hanya ingin tahu Rayleigh dimana, tapi dari tadi kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku"

Si pirang menghela nafas. Menguasai dirinya. Sebelah tangannya menyimpan mp3player beserta earphonenya ke saku celananya, "kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang. Kalau pagi dia selalu sibuk. Datang lagi nanti siang"

"Sou ka. Terima kasih"

"Dan jangan mengagetkanku lagi, kampret!"

"ya! ya!" Kid menanggapi dengan malas-malasan _. –Padahal kalau dia tidak menggunakan benda itu,dia tidak akan sebegitu kaget dengan kehadiranku. Dasar manusia!_ Kid bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak menyukai si pirang tukang omel itu.

Si pirang pemarah itu sudah kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kid pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya maju secara bergantian. Hendak keluar dari kedai alkohol itu dari pintu dari mana dia masuk. Namun, sebelumnya, Kid membenarkan busana penghangatnya. Atmosfer udara sudah semakin dingin.

Ya. Oke. Sempurna. Mengecek jubah dan syalnya untuk terakhir kali, penyihir muda itu siap melangkah keluar. Jari-jari besarnya yang hampir meraih kenop pintu, didahului oleh seseorang dari luar.

Kid yang kaget, tambah mematung ketika mendapati siapa yang mendahuluinya membuka pintu transparan itu.

Pemuda. Itu. Lagi.

Kid merasa darah di tubuhnya berdesir cepat. Kedua ambernya lagi-lagi kembali terkunci mengikuti setiap langkah pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dan lagi, apa-apaan rasa girang yang terbit dari dirinya?

"Ah, kau lagi." Si pirang yang masih berkutat pada pekerjaannya, memandang si surai biru tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari kain pelnya "Rayleigh sudah menunggumu. Cepat ambil!"

Pemuda misterius itu hanya mengangguk sedikit, sambil terus melangkah, tak menegur atau sekadar permisi kepada si pirang. Si helai sewarna bunga matahari itu hanya mengendikkan bahu. Lanjut mengepel lantai.

Baru saja dia memasukkan kain pel ke ember berisi air yang sudah dicampur cairan karbol, si pirang tiba-tiba berhenti. Sejenak dia memutar kepalanya, menatap nyalang Kid yang masih membatu di depan pintu. "Masih belum minggat juga?"

Kid mengerutkan dahinya, "kau mengusirku, pirang?"

"Penampakanmu menakuti pelanggan. Sana pergi gorilla!"

"Kurang ajar!" Dahi Kid otomatis tambah mengerut. Memangnya dia Yeti dari pegunungan salju? Sungguh kalau saja dia tidak diasingkan, dia sudah merubah si pirang menyebalkan ini menjadi bebek.

"Lalu mengapa kau sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu itu? Berniat jadi patung maskot?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan-" jeda. Si kepala api menghembuskan nafas terlebih dahulu "-pria itu kelihatan kurang sehat"

Pintu pun dibuka dengan keras. Buru-buru Kid melangkah pergi dari kedai minuman itu. Sambil menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa semakin lama semakin dia tak pahami. Kid tak menyadari, ekspresi si pirang yang sudah seperti di sambar petir.

-Naked-

"Kutambahkan ikan sarden kaleng di dalam. Kau suka ikan, kan? Juga beberapa kaleng susu untuk sepupu-sepupumu."

Pemuda itu hanya memerhatikan bagaimana Rayleigh dengan cekatan memindahkan beberapa bahan makanan ke sebuah kantong cokelat berukuran besar. Setelah dirasa cukup, pria setengah abad itu langsung menyerahkannya ke pemuda itu.

"Tunggu sebentar" Rayleigh merogoh saku celananya "sabun dan deodoranmu habis bukan? Ini. Belilah!"

Mulanya si pemuda itu hanya menggeleng, menolak sejumlah uang yang disodorkan Rayleigh. Namun, Rayleigh tambah mendekatkan lembaran kertas berharga itu ke tangannya, sedikit memaksa dengan sedikit senyum di wajah keriputnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah. Diraihnya sejumlah uang itu dari tangan Rayleigh lalu dimasukkannya ke kantung celananya yang sudah bulukan. Senyum di wajah Rayleigh tambah berkembang. Tangan keriputnya terangkat, mengelus kepala biru pemuda itu.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, jangan segan untuk minta tolong.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Kaku. Rayleigh menahan senyumnya. Memandang mata keemasan pemuda itu. Namun, tiba-tiba senyum pria dewasa itu memudar. Menyadari sorot aneh si pemuda.

Tidak. Rayleigh sudah tahu sorot pemuda itu selalu kosong. Dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Tapi, diantara sorot kosong itu,ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rayleigh, berusaha untuk tahu keadan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng. Walaupun tubuhnya menjelaskan keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau… sakit…..?" Rayleigh menyadari, walaupun ekspresi pemuda itu tampak biasa saja, sebetulnya kulit wajahnya pucatnya.

Lagi-lagi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Rayleigh mendapati tubuh kecil dihadapannya mengejang. Keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit bertato itu. Namun, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Tangan-tangannya mulai mengusir tangan besar Rayleigh yang menahan tubuhnya.

Melihat gestur si pemuda, Rayleigh tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah harus pergi dari kedainya. Namun, belum dia melepaskan pemuda itu, Rayleigh mendekat kea rah pintu, membukanya sedikit.

"San-"

Belum dipanggil, sosok pirang berseragam ala pelayan bar itu sudah melesat kearah pintu sambil membawa segelas susu hangat. Sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan bawahannya, Rayleigh memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dia tidak tahu, haruskah dia senang karena kesigapan si pirang, atau marah karena sudah membuat dirinya hampir jantungan.

"Terima kasih. "

Segera saja Rayleigh mengambil gelas besar itu dari tangan si pirang, lalu menyodorkannya ke pemuda bersurai biru tua itu. Sebisa mungkin, dia tersenyum ramah , "Sebelum pergi, tidak salah untuk meminum yang hangat-hangat, bukan?"

"Terima kasih, tapi…."

"Minum saja" Kelereng kuning keemasan itu menatap si pirang yang menatapnya tajam. "tak ada ruginya buatmu"

"Sanji…" Rayleigh melirik bawahannya tidak suka "bujuklah dia dengan baik-baik"

Si pirang bernama Sanji itu hanya menoleh kea rah lain. Rayleigh kembali menoleh kea rah pemuda itu. Kembali tersenyum menyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Pemuda itupun menurutnya dan menghabiskan isi gelas itu tanpa setetes apapun. Setelah meletakkan gelas yang kosong itu ke meja terdekat, dia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya, pamit dengan Rayleigh, dan langsung keluar lewat pintu.

"kau tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, kan?"

Mendadak langkah si raven terhenti. Sial! dia lupa si pelayan pirang itu masih berdiri manis di ambang pintu. Sebelah tangannya dengan sembunyi mengepal saat si pirang itu melangkah mendekati sosoknya. Asap tembakau mulai tercium dari organ pernafasannya.

"Mengaku sajalah kau kurang sehat"

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa denganmu," jeda, si Raven menghirup nafas dengan hati-hati, sambil matanya mencoba untuk memberikan glare terbaik ke si pirang di sebelahnya "Sanji-ya"

"Gak usah ditanya juga aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya" Sanji melepaskan bibirnya dari batang rokok yang tengah dihisapnya. Si raven hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kumohon, hari ini aku tidak ingin bertengkar" ujar si Raven "aku harus…."

"…. Mempersiapkan tubuhmu sebelum rumah bordir itu buka"

Amber si raven setengah melotot "kumohon, aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin mencari keributan hari ini"

"Bukankah yang kukatakan benar?"

Alis si raven tertekuk. Wajahnya memandang tak suka Sanji yang balas menatapnya nyalang.

"Dengar, yang waktu itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku juga tidak menyangka….."

"…. Bisa tidak membahas masalah itu"

"Kau yang memintanya"

"Aku tidak memintanya, kau yang selalu membicarakannya saat kita –"

"LALU APA MASALAHMU PADAKU, KEPARAT! JANGAN GANGGU AKU BRENGSEK!"

Langsung saja si surai raven itu mengambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan Sanji yang masih berdiri membatu.

"Tunggu!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"

"LAW!!"

"KUSO!!!!!!"

Kaki si pirang melayang ke tempat sampah terdekat dengan kesal.

-Naked-

" _Kau akan pergi ke dunia manusia, Eustass?"_

 _Helaan nafas terdengar. Amber tajamnya dimalingkan dari buku di pangkuannya, menatap si pangeran dengan serius "mau ku jawab berapa lagi, tuan pangeran?"_

" _apa kau tak takut?"_

 _Sunggingan senyuman terbit disertai tawa kecil "kalau aku sama penakutnya dengan teman baikmu, mungkin yang mulia tidak memintaku untuk menjadi gurumu"_

" _bukan, maksudku, err…. Itu – "_

 _Belum sempat pangeran bersurai hitam itu melanjutkan perkatannya, pintu ruang belajarnya tiba-tiba terbuka._

" _Luffy, kau sudah selesai belajar —" anak berhidung panjang yang muncul di balik pintu besar itu sedikit bergidik ketika menangkap sosok Kid masih berada di ruangan itu " – ma…. Ma…. Ma….. maaf tuan Eustass! Kukira….. kukira… kau…."_

 _Kid hanya menatap bocah itu datar. Buku di tangannya pun dengan cepat ditutup. "Tak apa. Pelajaran tuan pangeran memang harusnya sudah selesai sejak tadi"_

 _Pangeran Luffy melayangkan mata hitam jenakanya ke arah Kid dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Si surai api itu sudah bangkit dari kursi yang disediakan untuk pengajarnya. Sudut bibirnya kembali naik, saat dirinya menyadari tatapan sang pangeran. Sebelah tangannya menggapai bahu putra mahkota itu._

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja"_

 _Masih dalam keadaan melongo. Putra mahkota pun tersenyum dengan mendadak. "Shi shi shi. Tentu saja"_

" _Nah, sekarang pergilah main"_

 _Pangeran itu mengangguk. Dengan berlari, dihampirinya teman sebayanya yang sudah berdiri di pintu berukir itu. Kid tersenyum memandang mereka berdua sampai deritan pintu yang ditutup terdengar. Tangannya mulai menumpuk buku-bukunya, berberes-beres sebelum dia lekas pulang. Diambilnya pena bulu dari botol tinta seraya dirinya meraih tutup bundar yang tergeletak tak jauh. Senyumnya masih bertahan berkembang._

' _Aku akan baik-baik saja'_

Kalimat itu hanya bualan belaka.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Kid merasa harga dirinya tercoreng. Bukan! Bukan soal keturunan darah biru yang dimilikinya di dunia sihir. Atau soal karena dia adalah guru dari pangeran mahkota yang paling dihormati dan dijunjung oleh rakyatnya.

Namun, soal ketepatan janji yang pasca berangkatnya ia ke dunia manusia, selalu menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan orang-orang yang dikenalnya yang diberikan tanpa memberi jaminan yang pasti.

' _apa kau tidak takut?'_

Mulai dari sang pangeran yang telah menjadi muridnya sedari 5 tahun, lalu anak pelayan teman pangeran yang berhidung panjang, lalu pelayan istana wanita cantik bersurai oranye yang menjadi teman karibnya, lalu menteri pertahanan, lalu teman sesama bangsawannya, lalu butler setia-nya, sampai rajanya sendiri.

Dan Kid merasa dirinya bajingan sejati, karena tidak dapat mempertanggungjawabkan jawaban yang telah dibuatnya.

 _Damn it!_

Dia tidak menyesal, walaupun sebetulnya dia tidak menyukai orang yang terlalu ikut campur urusannya. Namun, dia merasa beruntung berada di tengah-tengah orang tersebut. Setidaknya, semenjak kejadian itu terjadi, dia masih merasakan kepedulian.

 _Yah….. semenjak hal itu terjadi….._

Dan sekarang, penyihir itu tengah berdiri tolol di sebuah rak berisi berbagai macam botol beraneka bentuk di suatu minimarket.

Kemarin, pasca perbincangannya dengan Rayleigh, penyihir tua itu menyuruhnya untuk membeli sebuah deodorant. Pria itu bahkan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Kid. Si kepala merah hanya menurut saja. Namun, bodohnya dia lupa bertanya, seperti apakah bentuk benda bernama deodorant itu.

Seumur-umur, Kid tidak pernah menyentuh benda tersebut. Dia hendak bertanya pada Rayleigh, namun si pirang bermulut pedas itu mengatakan dia sedang sibuk. Bertanya pada pelayan bar super sewot itu juga tak akan membantu. Malah membuatnya tiba-tiba naik darah. Mau tak mau dia harus mencari tahu sendiri.

Namun, mau sepintar atau secerdas dirinya, kalau memang tidak pernah lihat ya dia tidak akan tahu. Apalagi membayangkannya sebelum dideskripsikan oleh orang yang sudah pernah melihatnya. Sudah setengah jam lebih dia berputar-putar ke seluruh sudut minimarket. Memperhatikan rak demi rak dengan berharap tiba-tiba mendapat ilham seperti apakah deodorant itu. Sampai-sampai para manusia yang berlalu lalang di sekitaran, hanya mengernyit dahi melihat perilakunya.

BRUUUKKKK!

"Ah, maaf!"

Secara tidak sengaja, Kid menabrak seseorang yang lalu lalang di belakangnya saat dia hendak berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya. Kantung yang sedari tadi dipegang sang korban, langsung jatuh saat orang itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Dalam hati, Kid merutuk diri sendiri. _Kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih beres hari ini?_ Kid pun kembali menjongkok, hendak membantu orang itu yang tengah membereskan barang-barang bawaan yang tercecer akibat tubrukan luar biasa dari tubuh Kid.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kid kembali mejadi batu.

Di depan matanya sekarang, seorang pria yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya secara tak sengaja menyentuh tangan pucat besarnya. Hendak meraih tuna kaleng yang sebelumnya ingin diraih Kid. Kembali, netra emas Kid berpandangan dengan netra emasnya, sekarang secara langsung.

Tidak! lagi-lagi, pemuda yang kemarin!

Sial! sial! sial! Jantung Kid berdebar-debar dengan sangat kencang. Suhu tubuh pria itu mulai naik seketika. Kid dapat merasa wajahnya kini serupa kepiting rebus. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Maaf…"

"eh?"

"Itu punyaku"

Ditariknya tangannya sehingga pemuda itu dapat meraih kaleng itu. Bahkan saat dia selesai membenahi barang-barangnya yang terjatuh, Kid masih tetap pada posisinya. Sampai sosok kecil itu mulai menjauh darinya, si kepala api tiba-tiba berdiri.

"TUNGGU!"

Kid merasa sudah menjadi orang yang paling dungu sedunia sekarang. Pakai acara berteriak seperti itu. Langkah pemuda itu berhenti. Menoleh kea rah Kid dengan tatapan bingung. Kid kembali merasa wajahnya menyamai kepiting rebus. Beruntungt, tidak ada yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Ya…."

"Anoo… kau…. Kau….."

Masih dilanda bingung, si pemuda bersurai raven tersebut mundur saat Kid tiba-tiba mendekat. Sedikit takut dengan dua alasan, tatapan aneh Kid serta tubuhnya yang terlalu besar.

"apa kau….. TAHU BENTUK DEODORAN ITU SEPERTI APA?!"

Seekor gagak imajiner tiba-tiba melintas. Pemuda yang tadinya sempat berjengit karena tangan Kid yang tiba-tiba meremas tangannya tiba-tiba, hanya menatap Kid. Makin bingung dengan sosok gorilla berambut merah yang berada di hadapannya.

Kid sadar perilakunya tolol. Dengan segera dia pun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan pemuda itu, sambil mengambil jarak 5 senti darinya. "Maaf…. Aku…. lupa deodorant itu seperti apa…. jadi….. jadi….."

'Mana ada alasan seperti itu!' inner Kid menjitaki dirinya sendiri. Penyihir bergelar bangsawan yang sangat cerdas itu sangat payah dalam mencari alasan.

Kid merasa ingin menggali lubang yang dalam, lalu mengubur diri disitu saat tak henti-hentinya pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Getaran tubuhnya semakin tak terkontrol. Dia bertaruh pemuda itu melihat jelas semburat merah yang terlintang diantara wajahnya.

"Uph….."

Suara tawa kecil lolos dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Ya ampun! Jadi kau lupa sampai mencarinya di tempat roti?"

Kid hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Semburat merah itu semakin menebal saat pemuda itu tertawa. Dia merasa dirinya betul-betul orang tolol. Dan lagi, jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

"Rak deodorant ada di sebelah sana! Cari botol dengan tulisan deodorant. Itu dia!"

Pemuda itu menunjuk sekilas ke arah suatu rak yang berdiri di sebelah kanan agak pojok. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali melangkah. Hampir dia menjauh dari pria aneh bersurai merah itu, sebelum Kid dengan tiba-tiba menahan bahunya.

"Apalagi?"

"Itu…. Maukah….. kau…. Menemaniku makan siang?"

"Makan siang?"

Asap mengepul mulai keluar dari telinga Kid. Si surai api itu memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha mengutak-atik otaknya agar menemukan kalimat yang pas. "se…. sebetulnya aku baru disini…. Dan ada suatu makanan yang aku ingin cicipi. Jadi….."

Pemuda itu membalikkan badan, berhadapan dengan Kid kembali. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Oke! Kalau begitu, kau ingin makan apa? aku akan temani!"

"Itu…. Errr…."

-Naked-

Di gerai makanan cepat saji.

Kid tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan murka.

"Ano…. Makanannya gak dimakan?"

"Kiisama! Jangan ajak aku kalau ingin makan burger, bodoh!"

"Maaf! Tapi dari kemarin, makanan inilah yang ingin kucicipi"

Kid menautkan alisnya. Roti bundar yang dibelah menjadi dua dan ditumpuk dengan daging yang dipanggang, serta selada, tomat, dan bahan-bahan lain yang tidak Kid ketahui rasanya enak, kok! Tapi mengapa pemuda ini malah mengomel? Apalagi saat Kid memesankan satu untuknya.

"Aku tidak minta,tapi mengapa kau membelikannya satu untukku?"

"Habis perutmu tadi keroncongan"

Kid tersentak saat tiba-tiba wajah pemuda itu memerah. Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Batinnya. Tubuhnya merendah sedikit, tertoleh saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba membisu. Menyadari gesture anhe Kid, pemuda itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

"Tapi…. Aku gak suka roti"

"Kalau gitu sehari-hari kau makan pakai apa?"

"Kentang—"

Buru-buru dibukam mulutnya. Membuat Kid mengernyit sesaat. Hendak ditanyanya lanjutan perkataan pemuda itu namun karena dia orang yang cerdas, niat itu diurungkan dalam-dalam.

Tidak ada lagi yang membuka mulut. Hening pun tercipta di antara mereka. Burger dalam tangannya masih tersisa separuh, namun Kid tidak menggubrisnya. Tatapannya terkunci pada si raven yang tengah berjuang untuk melahap jatahnya.

Pemuda itu urung untuk menyingkirkan dua roti dari burgernya _–Yakali! Mana ada orang makan burger tanpa roti—_ Sempat tersedak dan ingin muntah, saat tekstur kering roti mulai menghantam indera pengecapnya. Namun, dia tahu cara untuk berterima kasih. Karena itulah dia pun cepat-cepat mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya, sambil memenjamkan matanya. Lalu menelannya saat dikira sudah lumayan lunak.

 _Manisnya….._

"Hei!"

"Mmmmmh?"

"Mengapa dari tadi kau memandangiku terus?"

Buru-buru Kid kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Burgernya hampir berantakan kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak sigap mencegahnya. Sebuah senyum agak canggung pun terukir di wajah kepala merah itu, disertai semburat merah yang samar-samar "ah, maaf! Aku hanya melamun!"

Pemuda itu hanya menautkan alisnya pertama. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum. Giliran Kid yang mengernyitkan alisnya, saat pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan benda semirip kain yang mereka sebut 'tisu'.

"Ada saus di bibirmu" ucapnya.

Kid tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kembali menjadi batu yang tolol, Kid membiarkan pemuda itu mengusap sudut bibirnya. Netra emasnya dipenjamkan, entah kenapa. Tapi melihatnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, sangat dekat,

Kid merasa dirinya ingin meledak.

Pemuda itu menyudahi kegiatannya membersihkan saus dari wajah Kid. Agak heran dengan kid yang hanya terbengong-bengong di hadapannya. Merasa suasananya agak canggung, pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei!"

Kid tersentak sedikit.

"apa kau bukan berasal dari negara ini?"

Lidah si api tiba-tiba terasa berat. Shit! Bagaimana cara mengatasi pertanyaan seperti ini? Mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa dia adalah penyihir yang berasal dari dimensi lain hanya membuatnya malah dikira mengada-ngada. Fatalnya lagi dia bakal tak bisa pulang selamanya ke rumahnya. tapi bila dia mengatakan dirinya orang asli, tentu saja itu bohong, dan manusia zaman sekarang tingkat kecurigaannya sangat amat tinggi.

"Me….. mengapa kau menanyakan hal begitu"

"Habis, kau bilang ini pertama kalinya kau memakan burger"

Skakmat! Dahi Kid makin berkerut. DIa jadi resah harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan pemuda di depannya. Identitasnya terbongkar kembali dan hancur sudah. Otaknya sudah diotak-atik sedemikian berantakan.

"Ano…. Itu…..karena….."

Berpikir. Ayo berpikir.

"Itu….. enggg….."

Mengapa kau malah bercucuran keringat seperti itu?

Kid tambah menarik leher kausnya. Pemuda itu tambah menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Kid dapat melihat jelas air wajahnya yang kembali menautkan alis. Sial!

Ah! Tunggu!

"Itu…. Karena dulu waktu aku masih kecil, ibuku tidak pernah memperbolehkanku makan makanan dari luar."

 _Save!_

Terima kasih berkat koleksi buku dunia manusia ayah Kid yang berjejer rapi di rak terpisah dengan buku lain di perpustakaan mansionnya. Kalau Kid tidak pernah membuka buku itu, dia bertaruh 3 hari menahan emosinya pasti akan sangat sia-sia. Betul sekali slogan manusia. Buku adalah jendela dunia.

Pemuda itu hanya membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya. Ber-ooh ria seraya menumpukan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya. "Begitu pasti aturan rumahmu ketat sekali"

"Yah…" ujarnya. Walaupun Kid yakin di masa kecilnya ayah ibunya memberikan cukup, atau malah lebih kebebasan.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Kedua orang itu memang tidak pintar untuk sekedar berbasa-basi mengakrabkan dirinya.

"Hei" Kid kembali membuka percakapan. Tanpa sadar sudah beberapa kali dia mengucapkan kata hai hanya untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku lagi ke suatu tempat"

Sebentar mengecek arloji di tangan kirinya. Jam 16.45. "Boleh saja! Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan!"

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti"

"Jadi kau ingin kemana?" tanya si pemuda. Kedua tangannya kembali tertangkup di depan wajahnya.

"Taman"

"eh?"

"Daun maple disana lagi berguguran banyak-banyaknya. Cantik sekali, lho!"

Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit, lalu tersenyum, "baiklah!"

-Naked-

Hembusan angin musim gugur Nampak semakin dingin seraya hari semakin gelap. Pohon-pohon pun tampak berdiri berderet menghiasi sudut-sudut taman, tanpa daun, turut menghiasi cakrawala yang terdominasi oleh warna jingga dengan sedikit cahaya matahari yang bersinar redup.

Serasa surainya di elus oleh angin, netra amber pemuda itu melebar. Melihat betapa menumpuknya daun-daun berwarna jingga yang berada di bawah pohon-pohon. Taman itupun terlihat sepi. Hanya dihiasi oleh tawa riang anak-anak yang sedang bermain dan lampu yang sudah waktunya untuk dinyalakan. Sungguh perasaan tentram yang sangat amat nyaman. Kelereng emasnya pun dipenjamkan. Menikmati suara anak kecil yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya, suara burung yang berdecitan.

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

"Ini" Pemuda itu membuka ambernya saat pria besar yang beriris sama dengannya muncul di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangannya mengulurkan cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas ke arahnya.

"Apa tak dingin?"

"Terima kasih"

Pemuda itu menggiring Kid ke suatu kursi taman terdekat. "Dimana gelas sodamu?"

Kid menoleh kea rah pemuda itu. Melepas bibirnya dari sudut cangkir kopi di tangannya. Cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu mengepul di udara, "Sudah kubuang"

"Kenapa di buang! Sayang, kan!"

"Lagipula rasanya betul-betul terlalu manis. Dan lagi serasa seperti ada benda aneh yang mengerumuni lidahku!"

"Lebih baik kasih ke aku saja kalau memang gak suka!"

Kid menepuk jidatnya dalam hati.

"Lagipula, kau tak suka soda?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama Kid tengah meneguk kopinya, "aku lebih menyukai kopi atau teh daripada mengecap minuman tak jelas seperti itu."

"Sarkatis, atau, memang pola makanmu sehat?"

"Aku hanya membicarakan fakta"

Sekilas, senyum pemuda itu terkembang.

"Kau aneh."

Entah Kid harus merasa hatinya tertohok atau jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar tak jelas. Sebab kedua hal itu terjadi secara bersamaan.

Cakrawala jingga tampak meredup. Matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Suara ciutan burung yang tengah bermigrasi di sepanjang langit terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Cahaya lampu taman terlihat lebih jelas seraya suara riang anak-anak makin terdengar samar-samar.

"Kupikir-pikir, menolak permintaan anehmu juga ada untungnya" ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba, megharuskan Kid segera menoleh kea rah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu meneguk kopi panas yang sedari tadi hanya dipegangnya, "dulu, waktu aku kecil, ibu dan ayahku selalu mengajakku dan adikku ke taman setidaknya sekali pada tiap musim."

"Sou ka" Tukas Kid. Suhu tubuhnya kembali naik saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tangan pemuda itu. "Sepertinya menyenangkan"

"Yah, menyenangkan. Sangat. Sebelum hal itu terjadi"

Lagi-lagi lidah Kid kelu untuk berbicara. Pemuda itu hanya memainkan kedua ibu jarinya di cangkir kopinya. Kid baru menyadari bahwa busana yang dikenakan pemuda itu sangat tipis. Padahal atmosfernya hampir membeku seperti ini.

"Busanamu tipis sekali, untuk cuaca sedingin ini"

Pemuda itu menatap Kid dengan senyum, "lalu?'

"apa kau tak kedinginan?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Lagipula, bila aku memberikanmu alasan yang sebenarnya, kau pasti akan terkejut"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, entah mengapa ada rasa terkejut yang menghantam pikran Kid. Segera saja beberapa pertanyaan lahir di benak penyihir muda itu. Walaupun sebetulnya, dia tidak mungkin mendapat jawabannya, karena Kid bukan orang yang hobi menelanjangi rahasia orang lain.

Rahasia?

Yah…..

Sudah pasti pemuda itu mempunyai rahasia…..

Terdengar suara jam dari tengah-tengah taman. Belum Kid melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Sejenak dilihatnya arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam 18.00.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi."

Pemuda itu pun menjejakkan kakinya. Meninggalkan sosok Kid yang masih berada di bangku taman itu. Belum jauh sosoknya, tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya karena suara berat Kid.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?"

Diikuti angin yang mulai berhembus. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh kea rah Kid. Pria bersurai api itu mematung memandang senyum yang terkembang yang terukir di wajahnya. Netra sama warna itu kembali berhadapan. Seraya hembusan angin yang membelai surai keduanya.

"Trafalgar Law"

-TBC-

30 Januari 2018

Thanks for reading :)

Note:

 _To Rames: Ahaha! Translate-nya, ya? terima kasih udah mau mereview! :)_


End file.
